Soul Panda
by g.x.grounder
Summary: Soul gets turned into a red panda


Disclaimer: i dun own soul eater true story

* * *

He was walking to school this morning. His motorbike had been destroyed last battle. It was so un-cool how those druids attacked for sport. Since when did druids exist any way? Why was He trying to think? He new it was cooler to just forget about stuff. Maka would realize that if she tried it once in a while. Maybe he should have stolen the last cookie in the cookie jar for breakfast… "Oh god I'm getting off topic again," soul muttered to himself. "What was I thinking about again?" It was then he noticed Blair walking out of yet another cabaret. "Hi Blair."

"Oh hai thar Soul Kun, Nya~"

"Blair, being a cat and lying around all the time must be pretty darn fun cause you seem to be enjoying it."

"Bu-tan gets bored often times though… especially when Soul kun refuses to play with her, and when Mr. fisherman refuses to give up his fish"

"Wow Blair, you sure have a lot to worry about, don't ya?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Blair lifted up her paw as soul backed away "Pumpkin, pumpkin, transforming pumpkin!"

Soul stared at him self in disbelief. "Blair! What the heck did you do to me?

"Nya~ Looks like Soul kun's spirit animal is a red panda! Kawaii desu soru ku 3

" Why the fruit did you turn me into a red panda ?!"

"Fruit?"

"What ever Blair, just turn me back okay?"

"hn Soul Kun will be human again once he understands." Blair immediately jumped onto the roof of a house and ran away, leaving Soul to deal with his problem on his own.

"Well," Soul said in a squeaky voice unknown to him. "I can't really go to school like this, so I might as well go back home." On his way back to his apartment Soul ran into a lot of dogs, most of which tried to sniff him in places he'd rather not be sniffed. He wondered what there souls would taste like. When he finally got to his destination he ran into the bathroom, hopped up upon the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. He still had the same hairstyle, and red eyes, but he was the form and size of a normal red panda, perhaps a bit larger. His color wasn't red though. It was yellow/orange, the same color of his soul, and he had a black design on his left thigh that looked exactly like his actual soul. He had to admit he did look pretty cool. Right as he was about to exit the restroom and proceed to the kitchen for that cookie he was thinking about earlier, he heard someone open the door.

" Soul! Are you here?" Maka took three more steps when she noticed Soul staring back at her "Why is there a red panda that looks like soul in my apartment?"

"It's obviously me." Soul gave her a duh look when he realized his attempt at talking made no sense what so ever.

"Either Soul did something Stupid or Blair did something stupid." Maka was pondering the question as she walked closer to Soul. She kneeled down and took a closer look at him "Or both, in which case I will have to call Tsubaki" Maka decided not to take chances and went for the phone.

"I'm getting hungry." Soul was whispering to himself, even though he couldn't really understand. "I'm just going to take that cookie now." Soul leaped upon the top of the fridge from the counter and knocked open the cookie jar. He took the cookie in his mouth and leaped down. He then went over to the smaller red couch and ate it. This was about the same time Tsubaki and Black*Star came in.

"Tsubaki," Maka said in an obviously peeved tone. "Why is Black*Star here?"

"Why?" Black*Star had a smirk on his face and held his head up in ignorant pride. "You must be intimidated by how great I am." You could tell by this point how enraged by annoyance Maka was. "Fear not, for the great me has decided to give his followers the best possible gift givable, a very awesome Black*Star autograph. Nyahahahaha!

"MAKAAA CHOP!" And like that Black*Star was silenced, on the floor, bleeding.

Soul felt bad for his unfortunate friend. "Don't worry Black*Star, it goes away eventually."

"So Maka, what did Soul/Blair do to make you call me in the middle of class?" Tsubaki knew Maka had to have a good reason because Shinigami Sama got real mad at all four of them, which is unusual."

Maka pointed to Soul. "There's the reason. Soul disappeared and I'm guessing that's either him, or Blair kidnapped him, Magically redesigned one of her friends and hoped we wouldn't notice." Maka was leaning a little more towards the second option.

Black*Star got up and walked over to Soul. "Soul, if that's you, do something cool."

Soul just stared at Black*Star for a while "like what?" Soul didn't think he could do much in his form, so he went back to the kitchen to see if there was anything else to eat. This time Black*Star followed him. Soul struggled to get the fridge open, but when he took a good look inside he just decided to have some milk. This, of course was rather messy.

"He's drinking out of the carton." Black*Star was surprisingly interested in the situation. He walked out of the kitchen. "It's Soul."

"Are you sure?" Maka was still thinking about that second option.

"Yeah." Black*Star seemed serious "For sure."

"So, Maka chan, what do you think we should do?" Tsubaki thought Maka might have formed a plan already.

"We should bring him to Shinigami sama…" Maka thought about her decision for a bit "But lets make sure Stein doesn't see him" (And my papa doesn't see me) Maka thought to herself.

"Hai!" Tsubaki was joyful. She thought it was a real good plan.

Soul just kept drinking the milk. "No wonder cats love this stuff" Soul liked the milk in this form. "…I need more" Soul then walked out of the kitchen. Black*Star picked him up. "Black*Star let go" Soul was not so thrilled to be in the hands of his all to powerful brainless friend.

"Black*Star," Maka took Soul from him. "What happened to Soul's face?" there was white sticky liquid all over his mouth area. He gazed at her with his I'm not sure what's going on right now but I don't care I'm tired look."

Black*Star Looked at Soul and Chuckled a bit "Milk."


End file.
